


Farmer Detectives Club

by Dociro, klarenswho



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Broadcrack, Crack, F/M, Farmer Alec Hardy, Farmer Ellie Miller, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Growing Old Together, Humor, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarenswho/pseuds/klarenswho
Summary: Alec and Ellie live a peaceful life on a farm.





	Farmer Detectives Club

**Author's Note:**

> As the Broadchurch fandom is alive again, I am posting this iconic fanfic that I wrote with @klarenswho 3,5 years ago on tumblr. Please enjoy the crack. 
> 
> Original post: https://whatisthepointofyouhardy.tumblr.com/post/139140756051/farmer-detectives-club

After the Latimer and Sandbrook cases, Hardy and Miller understood that they can't work separately anymore. They tried. Hardy moved away from Broadchurch for few months, but it didn't work. They couldn't work without each other and, as the time showed, they couldn't live without each other.   
  
After more years and more closed cases, they decided it's time for retirement. Tom and Fred no longer lived with them, so they sold their old house and bought a smaller one close to Broadchurch. A small house, a field and a shed for animals.   
  
They became Farmer Detectives.   
  
Alec never really liked chickens and these other animals, they were too loud. It was Miller's job to take care of them. He had always been more of a lettuce sort of man.   
  
He liked walking around his fields watching the vegetables grow. He was often singing to them "Cauliflowers fluffy and cabbages green", so they could grow better. It was a trick his grannie taught him when he was about knee high.   
  
When Miller caught him on this he’d always tell her: "I was just saying grow faster you bloody cauliflowers!". But Ellie was a good detective and she always knew that he was lying. The blush on his cheeks might have helped her deduce it.   
  
"Alec, I'm not gonna take anymore of this crapola!" she told him every time and just walked away to take care of her Afro chickens.   
  
At the end of the day they would sit and watch the horizon cuddled with each other. It was a good life. 


End file.
